


Rescue Her (Sayori)

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: A brand new day, End of Act 1, Gen, Hope, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Prologue to Doki Doki After the Storm, Suicide Attempt, The ending she deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: An alternate take on the events of Act 1





	Rescue Her (Sayori)

_**Rescue Her (Sayori)** _

6:01PM (Sayori’s Home)

_Why? Why won’t the thoughts go away? Today was supposed to be the best day of my life. He...he told me he loved me. I always wanted to hear those words from him. So why am I not happy? Why can’t I...just be ok? What will it take for me to just be ok? Maybe Monika was right…_

_I can’t shut them out any longer. I just want it to stop. I just want the rain clouds to go away._

_I make my way to the stool and stare up at the rope I had hung from the ceiling. This was the only way I could make everyone happy...right?_

_Everyone will be happier once I’m gone. They won’t have to be burdened by stupid Sayori anymore. I’m sorry MC. I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happier. I am so sorry._

_I wrap the rope around my neck and stare at the floor. I just need to step off. One step and it’ll end. Just one...step…_

_I step._

_The rope catches._

_I...I can’t breathe. I feel myself slowly losing consciousness…_

_I’m...I’m scared. I’m dying. I don’t...I don’t want to die! I desperately try to pull myself up so I can breath but it’s not working. The stool...it’s too far away. I can’t...I don’t want to die…_

_Someone...MC...please...save...me...I’m...sc..a..r…_

* * *

 

 

5:42PM (MC’s House)

I don’t know what to do. I never knew Sayori suffered from depression. And she said she’s suffered from it for years. For all I know she’s had the entire time I’ve known her. Some friend I wound up being.

I look over to my desk of a picture of Sayori and us from when we were kids. The picture was taken when we were 5 years old. She smiled all the time, even back then. I always admired that about her. She would smile even in the worst of instances. She was always so optimistic. Who knew that smile masked so much pain.  
I sigh to myself. I really am a terrible friend. I should go talk to her. I promised her I would try to understand what she was going through. I guess the best way for me to do that would be to actually sit and talk with her. That is if she wants to talk to me about it. How do I even bring that up in conversation? Bah, I’ll worry about that later. It's getting late, I should get going if I’m going to talk to her soon.

* * *

 

5:53PM

As I begin to walk to Sayori’s house, the image of Monika talking to Sayori keeps flashing in my mind. What did she tell her? Monika said it wasn’t anything I should concern myself with but after what Sayori said today...why can’t I shake that it has something to do wit---

A sudden wave of fear and dread washes over me. It feels like a lead weight dropped into my stomach. My blood ran cold. Why? Why do I feel this? I then see in my head again the image of Sayori crying as she left school but something is different...Something’s not...right...

Oh god no...no no no no. Sayori!

I break into a full sprint toward her house. I don’t know how to explain it but I know something is wrong and I need to see her. NOW.

* * *

 

6:06PM

I finally arrive to her house. My lungs burn and my legs feel like blocks of iron but the adrenaline numbs the pain. I push on her front door and it opens. I yell out to her from the entrance but no answer. I look down to see her shoes so I know she’s home. I rush up the stairs to her room. I call out to her but no response. I take a deep breath before opening the door. I gently open the door.

“Sayori, I---”

The next image I see will forever be burned into my mind for the rest of my life.

“SAYORI!”

* * *

[Rescue Her](https://imgur.com/a/9twDH) 

 

_Where am I? Am I...falling? It’s so cold and dark. Am I...dead?_

_I can hear them...the voices. They’re...mocking me. Laughing at me. Even now I can’t escape them. How horrible of a person am I that even now I can’t escape them? Maybe this is my punishment for being so selfish. Monika was right...he would be better off without me. MC...please be happy…My eyes...they feel...heavy. Just let me close them. Close them and just fade...away._

_As my vision begins to fade I hear a voice over all the others. It sounds...familiar..._

“..AY..RI! W...E...UP! P...E...S…!”

_That voice...I recognize that voice. I can’t see where it's coming from though…_

_As I look up, my eyes begin to focus on...a light. It feels warm. The voice is coming from that light._

“SAY...RI! PLEASE...STAY WIT...ME! OPEN YOUR EYE…”

_It sounds like...him. The light seems to be growing brighter and closer. I can see an arm reaching out of it. I reach my hand out toward the light. It feels like..._

* * *

 

6:12PM (Sayori’s House)

“1...2...3...please wake up. Please Sayori...please…” I go back to try another breath but then I hear the most relieving sound in the world: a cough. “Sayori?” I weakly choke out. I hear her moan as she slowly opens her eyes.

S: “M...C…?”

MC: “Yes...it’s me.” My voice cracks as the tears stream down my face.

I watch as Sayori slowly sits up and looks around her room.

S: “But...how...did you…?”

I watch as she looks up to her ceiling and notices a hole in it. I follow her eyes as they fix themselves on the rope and large chunk of her roof lying next to me. Tears begin to stream down her face.

S: “MC. I’m so sorry. I’m...so…”

I do all I can think to do. I hug her.

MC: “You dummy. Stop that. You don’t have anything to apologize for. All that matters is you’re alive.” The tears continue to fall down my face.

S: “I was so scared. I didn’t want to die but the voices...they wouldn’t stop. The rain clouds wouldn’t go away. I felt this was the only way things would get better. I’m so stupid. I’m so…” Sayori’s voice cracks, drowned out by the sound of her sobs.

I just hold her as we both cry.

* * *

 

7:30PM

After bandaging the burns and bruises on her neck and her hands, we sit on the end of her bed. It seems having a nurse for a mother pays off. We sit for what feels like forever in silence. I am still having trouble processing exactly what happened in the past hour. I can only imagine what’s going through her mind now. Sayori finally speaks up, breaking the silence.

Sayori: “I bet you hate me don’t you?”

MC: “No. Why would I?”

Sayori: “I scared you. I made you cry. I...” I watch as she clutches her pajama top, trying to fight back the tears.

I kneel down in front of her.

MC: “I came all this way because I was scared something bad had happened to you. I cried because I thought I had lost you forever. I know you might not belie---”

S: “Of course I believe you!” she blurts out. “I just don’t understand...why me? You could have Yuri, or Natsuki, or Monika. You could have someone who didn’t try to kill herself. Someone who isn’t so incredibly worthless and….”

I carefully choose my next words.

MC: “Sayori, do you know what love is?”

She stares at me confused by that statement.

MC: “I once heard love was not just an emotion. Love is instead a steady wish for the loved one’s ultimate good as far as it can be obtained. I chose to love you. I chose to love you even after you told me you suffered from depression. It was my decision. No one is forcing me to love you or to be with you. I am here of my own free will. I am here because I want whatever that “ultimate good” for you is in your life.”

Sayori hangs her head

S: “I still don’t understand.”

MC: “I know. I don’t expect this to all be fixed or to make sense in a night. I am still trying to understand what you’re going through. I do know a few things though. One, we’ll get you the help you need when you’re ready and two, we’ll face whatever comes your way, together. I am new to this whole boyfriend thing so please be patient with me.”

Sayori faintly smiles at me.

S: “So what do we do now?”

MC: “We take things one step at a time. One day at a time. How about we start there?” I gently hold her hand.

She forces a weak smile and agrees.

S: “MC...could you stay with me tonight? I really don’t want to be alone”

MC: “Uh...uh...are you sure?!”

S: “Yes. Please. Just for tonight.”

After everything that happened today, this is probably for the best. I begin to lay down in the bed as Sayori curls up next to me. My heart is racing. What do I do in this scenario? Do I hold her? Do I say anything? What do I do with my hands?! My mind is racing a million miles per hour.

Sayori lays her head on my chest.

S: “Your heart is racing. Are you nervous?”

MC: Uh, no! I am just...it’s nothing! Hehehe”

She lowers her head back down to my chest. I never knew how soft her hair was before. Then again I’ve never really been this close to her before.

S: “MC.”

MC: “Um, yes?”

S: “Thank you.”

With that I wrap my arm around Sayori and smile. Eventually we both drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

12:01AM

_I woke up in the middle of the night. I did my best not to disturb him. He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep. He doesn’t realize how much him being here means to me._

_I look down at my floor. There it lies, the rope and piece of my roof still. Apparently he found me hanging and pulled the chunk of the roof out when he was trying to get me down. He promised he would fix it once he had the money saved up. He’s always been like that. Looking out for me and doing his best to take care of me even when we were kids._

_But will things be different now that we’re...a couple? I feel like all my issues are just going to drive him away. But...when I looked in his eyes when he told me loved me, I felt like he was telling the truth. He promised to help me, whatever that means, and even though I don’t understand why he would want to help someone like me, I am going to try. I am going to try and trust what he says._

_I quietly get out of bed and go and grab the rope. I just stare at it for what feels like ages. I then make my way to the window. It’s such a beautiful night out. I gently open the window and the cool night breeze rushes in. I take a deep breath and throw the rope as far and as hard as I can. It falls into the trash cans behind the house. I quickly shut the window and make my way back into the bed. MC is quietly snoring as I curl back up next to him._

_I know that things are not going to be easy going forward. In fact, they might get worse before they get better. However, I think that maybe with him by my side, things might get better. When I’m with him, the rain clouds in my mind are a little smaller. But as he said, all I can do...all WE can do...is to take this one day a time._

_As I feel myself drifting back off to sleep to sound of his heartbeat, for the first time in a long time, I feel...like things will be ok._


End file.
